


Trouble with the Heart

by AGabz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Hannah England certainly believed in love. She had philosophies, opinions, and even believed in terms such as destiny and fate.Although one person has certainly defied her thoughts and beliefs, changing everything she firmly believed in.The redhead always denied it. But there she was, so deeply in love.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Trouble with the Heart

Hannah isn’t fond of medical-related terms as Diana, but when she was asked by the said blonde to fetch her medical book she immediately obliged. 

She would usually be accompanied by Barbara, but since the girl was quite busy talking with Lotte about their Nightfall stories or whatever, she was left to walk the rather empty and quiet halls by herself.

And because there was nothing much for her to do, this led her to take a few peeks at the material held in the book, catching her interest at the thought that the human heart pumps blood 7,600 liters a day. 

But then there’s also the passage that only the brain senses emotions and the heart only pumps blood and nothing else. So why is it that our hearts feel that pang of pain when something major happens? Hannah could only assume there really is more to the term _‘Mind over Heart’_.

The auburn-haired girl certainly believed in love. She had philosophies, opinions, and even believed in terms such as destiny and fate. Hence, she thought maybe someone like Andrew Hanbridge would be the one for her.

Although one person has certainly defied her thoughts and beliefs, changing everything she firmly believed in.

Sure, love may be this reaction that’s just secreted by your hormones jumping inside your overthinking brain; though even with all the awards Hannah has gotten, the valedictory certifications and the full capacitates of an intelligent brain, she doesn’t have a single clue on what is happening to her.

The redhead always denied it. But there she was, so deeply in love.

Everything about her, those eyes that held the color of emeralds that sparkle like the light in the night, almost as if it’s taking her to a space she’s never been.

And in an instant, she shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. 

She is Hannah England! She can’t be doing silly and bothersome things like falling in love with someone so rambunctious. _Oh, but she does love her company._

And as much as she undeniably wishes for that plot twist in life, no matter how much she tries to tell herself otherwise, what the heart wants, the heart shall get.

Because as the fire alarm knocked her out of her thoughts with her heart momentarily set into a panic, Hannah had come face to face with the troublesome girl she was falling in love with. What’s the catch? She was pointed at for being an ally of the troublemaker’s plan.

And the next thing she knew, they now stood in front of Finnelan, asking for forgiveness. Well, Hannah is the one asking anyway. The teacher’s anger was directed more at the true culprit of the act who simply just shrugged when she was warned about making one last violation and she’d be kicked out.

The teacher then left, but not without instructing them to write their names on a piece of paper with a written apology, fold it, and place it on her desk.

“I’m gonna punch you after this,” Hannah says as she immediately takes out her pen and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk, grabbing out a chair as she settles down at a nearby table; Her face quite flushed.

Hannah knew she should’ve complained for the trap she was in. But for Amanda? Maybe she could let it slide. Just this once.

Though unconsciously, Hannah’s hands had already moved and without her thinking, she uttered what she wrote: _“Amanda O’Neill”_

And out of the corner of her eye, the troublemaker who had now settled down next to Hannah as well was practically curious. Her eyes focused on the name that was her own, her own vocal box forcing her to ask something.

“Hey, hey, why are you writing my name? Write yours,” Amanda says with a slight tease in her voice as she placed her hand on top of Hannah’s paper to stop her from writing.

Though with a moment of silence, Hannah understood the complaints of people with butterflies flying inside them when all she feels is a whole zoo raging in.

And with what she feels is possibly the usage of 7,600 liters of her blood, she slowly uttered, _**“They say, write what lies close to your heart.”**_

Hannah is glad it wasn’t only her face now that was red.


End file.
